


Bruises On His Wrists

by RainyDayKid



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Onodera Ritsu, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Submission, Top Takano Masamune, Yaoi, you've seen the manga you know how dubious it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDayKid/pseuds/RainyDayKid
Summary: Takano finds a new way to make Ritsu fall for him. All it takes is a few toys and a firm hand to make his lover beautifully compliant.With a little screaming along the way.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Bruises On His Wrists

“Takano-san, wait!”

The stair door banged open as Takano dragged him through the hallway. “Do you make a habit of letting guests stay over indefinitely? In that case, why haven’t you invited me?”

Onodera flushed and hissed, “keep your voice down! Neighbors will hear.” He glanced anxiously at the peep holes of passing apartments, imagining hidden eyes that could be peering at them right now. His flush grew brighter.

In a flash, Takano had his key in the lock, door open, lights turned on and was pulling them across the threshold.

“Woah, hold on-”

Takano turned, a hand shooting out to slam the door shut followed closely by Onodera’s back. By the time the brunette had opened his eyes to meet his bosses’ even gaze, the hand had slipped down to turn the lock. The click echoed ominously loud in the sudden silence.

Onodera inhaled.

“You said he was leaving Friday.” Takano’s tone was deceptively calm, almost emotionless like how he usually sounded. But Onodera could sense the anger churning close beneath the surface.

He swallowed. “I-I said _maybe_ Friday…” He peripherally watched a hand slide up to rest on the door beside his head.

“What happened?” Still no visible anger, Takano’s tone was polite almost pleasant. Onodera nervously licked his lips then regretted it when Takano’s eyes flickered down and darkened.

“Nao got a new place, okay! But it’s unfurnished and I told him… that… he was free to stay with me.”

Takano stared, eyes wide in surprise.

He shifted uneasily. “I was just being nice.”

“NICE?! Are you an idiot!? You just invited a guy who likes you to live with you indefinitely!” Takano raged as his anger broke.

“He’s my friend! It’s not weird to do that!” Onodera defended. He shoved at the other man’s chest to push him away, instead giving Takano an opening to grab his wrists and pin them to the door.

“Stop being so naïve! Of course he’s going to take every advantage to be close to you. Are you _trying_ to drive me crazy?”

He sputtered. “O-of course not! And not everyone is like you- ooh!” Onodera exclaimed in surprise as Takano dragged him further inside his apartment, trapping him against a wall.

“If you wanted someone to live with, you should've moved in with me. Or let me move in with you.” The slighter man found himself stripped of his coat, bag and sweater as Takano kicked his own shoes off.

The younger male shook his head in denial. “Let me go. Nao will notice if I don’t come back tonight-”

“Oh, he’s going to notice _a lot_ of those nights,” Takano emphasized as he unbuckled his belt. Onodera blushed vibrantly.

Struggling, Takano got him laid down on the floor; shirt unbuttoned, pants open and pushed down while the taller male lost his own coat, slacks and shirt. He pressed open mouthed kisses on his lover whose increasingly cloudy head gave him no choice but to acquiesce. A warm tongue delved into his mouth as Onodera sucked on Takano’s bottom lip.

The brunette opened his eyes, his brain and lips catching up to the fact that Takano had pulled away.

“How would you feel if I invited Yokozawa to live with me?” His serious hazel eyes peered down at the younger male.

Onodera felt a stab in his gut as his heart seized. He grimaced as his entire body shied away from that idea. Watching Yokozawa and Takano laugh together, maybe even hearing it through his walls while he sat in apartment, wondering _what else_ they could be doing next door…. Panic flooded him and his face paled.

“That’s nowhere near the same thing! I never dated Kiyomiya.”

“No, but he wants to date you. And you have a long history together and are emotionally close.” His superior paused and glowered. “How can I stand it knowing he could be seducing you next door?”

“S-seduce! I told you I only see him as a friend and Nao respects my boundaries.” Ritsu struggled against the hands intertwined with his own. “Besides, when is all this seducing supposed to happen? I spend all day at work anyway.”

His boss bent down to nose beneath his jaw. “That’s right. Day or night, I prefer to have you working under me.”

The slighter male huffed as his face heated again. He was subjected to more forceful kisses before Takano abruptly pulled them both up.

“Come on, neither of us have even washed our hands. And shoes off Onodera, don’t you have any manners?”

“ME?!” He exclaimed in indignation. But ultimately, his shoes were kicked off and the younger man let himself be dragged to the bathroom where the pair washed their hands and even showered together at the behest of Takano. The editor-in-chief made sure to exhaustively scrub every inch of his lover that he would be using later, much to his subordinate’s mortification.

After drying off, the taller of the two pulled them to his bedroom where he pushed Onodera onto the bed before falling down on top of him.

Onodera gasped as their erections brushed together. His head tilted further back allowing more access for his boss to suck on the sensitive column of his throat. He should be worried about the other leaving marks he wouldn’t be able to hide at work, but at the moment, he felt like he would do _anything_ to keep Takano’s lips at his neck.

Takano grasped both of them in hand as his lips moved lower to the junction between the younger’s neck and shoulder. Onodera puffed and his eyes fell to half-mast as Takano began rubbing them both off.

Onodera’s back arched as he started to feel that feeling again. That urge like he needed something inside him. No way would he ask for that, though. In a way, it was strange to think of all the sex he was having now after a decade of going without. Onodera would’ve thought all his years of celibacy would’ve granted him greater self-control, but rather found that Takano drove him desperately needy more days than not. He thought back to that first time they’d reunited, how hot and bothered he’d gotten just from sitting next to him. That was before he even realized who Takano was. But studying his profile had sent a rush of heat up his core, had made him grip the cold vending machine drink tighter. His boss had the rakish good looks of someone who could get any girl they wanted. “A player,” as his coworkers had once put it. _Him_ on the other hand… Takano had at times referred to him as “cute,” or “adorable.” And okay, maybe it wasn’t just him, maybe other people had said that too, but after all these years, Onodera had grown too jaded to care much about his looks beyond dressing neatly.

The point was, Onodera had always known Takano was attractive, he’d noted that when they’d re-met at Marukawa, and that was just in passing. Now, Onodera could barely stand to open his eyes, knowing the sight of the attractive man above him undressed and gazing keenly down at him would send him spilling over the hand around their cocks embarrassingly quickly.

“Ritsu.”

Automatically, his eyes opened and latched expectantly onto his partners’. This was one of the few times Onodera would see those hazel eyes soften. In fact, he’d never quite seen them do that at anything or anyone besides him. The thought sent his heart beating harder.

A kiss brought him out of his reverie. He gripped Takano’s biceps when the other thumbed the head of both their cocks.

“Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Huh?”

Takano’s mouth quirked. “You were shifting your hips around. I’ve come to recognize that to mean one thing. So, is there something you want to ask me?”

Onodera’s mouth dropped open as his face blazed. “Don’t be so presumptuous-!” He was silenced with another long kiss as his boss abandoned their dicks to grip the boy’s hip.

“I love you,” Takano breathed over his lips. “Ritsu, I would give you anything.” His lover choked on a whimper when he grabbed their cocks again and began to stroke much faster. “Anything you asked for.”

Onodera felt a tightness beginning in his balls. “I need,” he gasped out.

“Yes?” Takano prompted.

“…Inside me. I need you.” He began to shake.

“Look at me.” Obediently, Onodera met his eyes only to cry out when Takano pushed into him suddenly, the glide lubricated by the precum rubbed between them. He reached up instinctively to hug the broader man’s shoulders for something to hold onto. Takano pushed his knees up and began thrusting relentlessly.

God, he felt so hot inside him. Onodera felt like he was burning up from the inside out and was too pleasured to care about it. His leg muscles ached and he tentatively hugged them around his bosses’ waist.

With how worked up they were before, neither of them were going to last long. Takano attached his lips to his lover’s neck and bit down right when the insistent brush against his prostate became too much for Onodera.

“Ahh, _Takano-san_.”

“Say my name.” The man grabbed Onodera’s wrists and pinned them to the mattress. He squeezed in an attempt to get the boy’s attention in the midst of his orgasm. “My first name.”

“Masamune,” he whispered in a daze as he came untouched.

Takano groaned and tilted his head back. “Again.”

“Masamune.” Onodera shook as he was fucked through his orgasm, then shivered with aftershocks as he felt warm wetness seeping through him. The larger man collapsed on top of him with a grunt.

Clarity returned in pieces, beginning with the feeling of the sticky residue between their bodies, then the kisses pressed to his neck, jaw and closed eyelids.

Takano leaned his forehead against his and both closed their eyes. Onodera knew he was starting to come down from his high when he began to feel uncomfortable at the intimacy. He turned his head away but Takano chased him with a kiss to his cheek.

His superior brought a hand up to lick. Ritsu went red when he saw his own cum dripping off Takano’s hand.

“Don’t do that!”

“Why not?” The man dropped his hand to disappear beneath their bodies. “I hate that it falls out of you.”

Onodera jolted as he felt the other man probe around the rim of his hole, now leaking copiously onto the bed sheets.

“Takano-san!” Onodera struggled underneath the other man’s weight. Between their flailing limbs, a leg kicked out to knock a stack of books and boxes off the bedside table.

“Oh sorry,” Onodera apologized as Takano turned to look at the mess. In the stack, a gift box had fallen over, spilling its contents on the floor. The red wrapped and bow tied gift had been a “joke present” from Isaka for Emerald’s editor-in-chief’s last birthday. Now the two men watched silently as his gag gift rolled like a heavy sounding marble across the wooden floorboards.

“Don’t you dare,” Onodera breathed.

Quick as a whip, Takano snatched up the steel butt plug while effortlessly holding down Onodera who had increased his struggles tenfold.

“I haven’t had a chance to look at this yet.” Takano inspected the device. It looked like a traditional plug except for the round key ring inserted into the bottom. He turned it experimentally and watched as the top of the smooth toy opened up like three lotus petals. Reversing the direction closed them back up again. They could even be left midway opened, which is where Takano pulled the key ring out. At the smooth base of the toy there was a small divot on one side where a tiny keyhole could be seen. Bemused, Takano searched the floor and spotted a pair of keys on a simple keychain. By this point, Onodera watched, distracted, despite himself, as his boss inserted and turned a key in the tiny keyhole until a subtle click could be heard. Takano tilted his head and tried to insert the round key ring again but found the mechanism stuck. He pulled the key ring away as the metallic petals stayed open.

Onodera blinked. He tried to close the petals with his hand while Takano leaned over to search the floor again. The reflective wings stubbornly stayed open.

The editor-in-chief returned, a small packet clutched in his palm as he began unlocking the device again.

“Why is it like that?” Onodera asked curiously. He couldn’t see the point of a toy that broke open. Surely, it couldn’t be inserted into somebody now.

“The key locks it into place, so it can’t be taken out.”

Onodera digested the words as Takano ripped open the packet. Understanding hit him as his green eyes widened in horror. He turned and scrambled away to the edge of the bed before Takano sat up and trapped him with his legs, ignoring his struggles and curses as the older man slipped the lubricated condom onto the now closed plug.

“Ritsu, relax.”

“No!”

“It’ll hurt if you struggle.”

Heedless of the warning, Onodera gripped the edge of the mattress and tried to pull himself away but gasped as he felt cold, wet metal breaching his entrance. Fingers delved between his cheeks to stretch his hole open allowing the slick toy to slip all the way inside. Of course, because he was already loose from being taken by Takano and lubricated with his seed, it was way too easy to slip the plug inside. Before Onodera could reach a hand down to remove the intrusion, his partner turned the key ring slowly, causing Onodera to jolt at the foreign sensation of something expanding inside him.

His mouth opened and closed. They both froze as Takano turned the ring more, expanding the petals wider. Onodera did not know his body could open up like that. He didn’t know how the condom wasn’t ripping. He was used to (as much as he hated to admit it) the burn of his hole being stretched around Takano’s fingers or cock, but this was something else. His hole was snuggly constricted around the slim stem while just inside him…

He groaned as more of the petals were forced open, his ass being forced to accommodate in turn. “I wonder,” Takano murmured above him and Onodera felt a cold sense of foreboding.

With effort, the man turned the ring a final time, meeting resistance from Ritsu’s inner walls as the plug was fully dilated.. His lover moaned long and low.

“Take it out,” Onodera panted. He meant to phrase it like an order but it came out sounding more like a whine.

Takano pulled the key ring out and sat back. “Go ahead.”

Onodera reached a hand back and tried tugging the plug out. The sensation pulled at all his inner walls and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out at the soreness.

Takano sat, aroused and transfixed as his Ritsu wriggled around and futilely pulled at the toy stuck inside him, stretching his body to its limits. “We’ll turn you into a size queen yet,” he muttered.

“This isn’t funny! Get it out of me!” Onodera snapped before he pulled again, this time hard as he exerted more force, determined not to come up empty. The stretch pulled downward and his soreness intensified almost to the point of pain before firm fingers loosened his grip.

“Stop it, you’re going to hurt yourself,” his boss ordered. “It’s physically impossible to take it out now.”

Onodera gave up and huffed. “Then close it back up and take it out! Now!”

“Sure thing,” the elder man responded glibly. He inserted the key ring back in and reduced the spread until the toy was about two thirds dilated, then fit a key into the tiny keyhole off to the side and locked it into place. Grabbing the rolled edges of the lubricated condom, he pulled until the rubber securely covered the base of the toy.

Onodera stilled when he heard the faint click. “What did you do?” He reached behind him again and tried tugging the toy out. Although the stretch had lessened, he still couldn’t pull the device out. “Takano!”

“Oh good, it’s still stuck in you.”

“You-!”

His boss flipped him on his back. Onodera’s words died once he saw the look in his eyes. The sharp hazel eyes nearly blazed in their intensity. It was a look he’d only seen a few times; fighting in a conference meeting, at the end of a run cycle as deadlines approached, and most often, right before he was about to be utterly ravished.

“This is how I’m going to make sure you don’t bend over for anyone else.”

His face blazed brighter than the sun. “I’M NOT-”

“And it’ll give me peace of mind for as long as that man resides in your apartment. I’ll know you’ll stay chaste for me.” The devil smiled.

Ritsu burned in humiliation. Chaste!? Like he was some kind of maiden? His mouth flapped like a fish. “I- but. You… you can’t keep this inside me!” he shouted in disbelief.

Takano raised an eyebrow. “I seem to have misplaced the keys.”

“What!?” Onodera looked and indeed, the man’s hands were empty. He craned his neck and swept his hand over the sheets but the keychain was nowhere to be found. The bastard must’ve chucked it somewhere when he wasn’t looking. “Get them back now-”

“This is the deal,” his boss cut in, suddenly businesslike. “For as long as you have a visitor in your house, that plug is staying inside you.” Onodera sputtered in protest but the man talked over him. “And yes, that means you’re wearing it work too.”

The slighter male’s eyes bugged out of his head. “Are you crazy? I can’t do work with this in me! Do you _want me_ to be distracted?”

“Please,” the man dismissed. He fingered the protruding part of the device. “The base is smooth so you’ll be able to sit down. And, if nothing else, this will teach you how to work through distractions.”

The younger man swallowed. “What happens when I need the bathroom? Huh?”

“Easy. You just ask for my permission.” Onodera’s mouth dropped open as Takano’s eyes glinted with mischief.

“You’re joking.”

The man grabbed him and rolled until Onodera was splayed across his chest. “Morning or night, you just come over, with that handy apartment key I gifted you, and tell me you need the bathroom. I’ll unlock you, you do your business, put a clean condom over the plug and I’ll spread the wings and lock you back up.” The man paused. “If we’re at work, you can text me and I’ll take you into the bathroom and unlock you there.”

“You’re insane! I’m not doing that.” He hesitated. “I’ll throw the thing away as soon as you unlock me.”

Takano kissed his forehead. “You know these plugs can cost up to 10,000 yen. And knowing Isaka, he splurged.”

Onodera blinked, bemused. “I don’t care! I’ll pay it back.”

“Then I’ll just use the money to buy another one and put it in you,” his boss replied breezily. Before Onodera could object that that was fine with him, that he’d just keep throwing them out, the man continued, “besides, I’d be very disappointed if you did that and I’d have to punish you.” His hand dropped to the boy’s backside sinisterly.

Onodera’s brows tilted up in the middle in perplexity. “You can’t do this.”

“Reality begs to differ.”

“Look, I can’t just get rid of Nao. His apartment won’t get furniture ‘till the end of the week.”

“Then I suppose you’ll have to endure, _‘till the end of the week_.”

Onodera huffed helplessly. “Takano-san, please. I’ll get rid of Kiyomiya, isn’t that enough?”

“Until the deed is actually done, no. Now stop arguing,” he said, cutting off further protests. “Time to go to sleep.”

“Sleep!? How am I supposed to sleep with this inside me?”

Takano’s head tilted dangerously. “Are you saying I didn’t wear you out enough?”

Green eyes widened in horror. “No! Takano-san-” The pair rolled until the elder caged him again. He grabbed both wrists and grinded his hips down.

“Ahh!”

Takano was semi hard and Onodera felt his own flaccid member twitch with a spark of arousal.

He tossed his head side to side. “No! I’m sorry! Let’s go to sleep. I am tired.”

“Oh no, I think it’s too late now,” his superior indicated with another roll of his hips. The friction had driven them both to half hardness. Onodera wriggled his hips, trying to escape the onslaught, but only making matters worse for both of them. Takano groaned lowly.

The reflexive clenching around the dilated plug was so erotic, Onodera was fully hard again in no time. He couldn’t move without feeling the petals pushing him open, impossible to ignore.

“Takano-san,” the brunette whimpered. He tilted his head back in submission and let his wrists fall lax in their tight prisons. His boss released his grip to grope his way down the slighter man’s body while his mouth accepted the offering of a bared throat. The pale expanse was already littered with purpling bruises but Takano laid his lips over preexisting marks and began to lick and suck the smooth skin.

Onodera shuddered as his arousal built and built with each scrape between their bodies, strings of precum beginning to slick their dicks together. At some point his arms had come down to clutch at the other man’s back. A final rub had his fingernails digging in as his back arched off the mattress, pressing against hard abs above him, while his heels dug into the bed.

He flinched as the butt plug was suddenly tugged from behind. The other man had reached a hand around to grope his ass and finger the steel device. Takano sealed his lips over Onodera’s as his own load was shot in ropes of white streaking over their midriffs and chests.

Onodera’s eyes drooped as utter exhaustion crashed through him. He was too tired to even care about the foreign object lodged in his nether regions or the puddles of semen pooling in his navel.

The elder man watched as Onodera’s eyes fluttered closed. “Oi, Ritsu, we need to clean up.”

No response.

The man sighed and watched his lover’s chest rise slowly up and down. He turned to the bedside table to grab a few wet wipes and began the task of mopping up their mess. He rose and crossed the room to discard the tissues in the trash and flip the light switch off when he spotted the other present that had fallen out of Isaka’s gift box. The image on the box looked very similar to the toy inside Ritsu, except it was black and silicone and came with a charger. Takano looked at his love sleeping innocently on his bed and smiled.

He flipped off the lights and thought, _next time_.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I tag rape/non-con? I think I'm keeping pretty consistent with how dubious the manga is, but should I tag regardless?
> 
> Oh and if you're confused about the plug I'm talking about, here's a good example: [amazon.com/YiFeng-Opening-Stainless-Trainer-Expander](https://www.amazon.com/YiFeng-Opening-Stainless-Trainer-Expander/dp/B07L3TGF1B/ref=pd_lpo_121_t_1/143-8792081-0011230?_encoding=UTF8&pd_rd_i=B07L3TGF1B&pd_rd_r=f3834c38-f893-4629-83ba-185cfc1e1a8a&pd_rd_w=KWpdN&pd_rd_wg=qVoZy&pf_rd_p=7b36d496-f366-4631-94d3-61b87b52511b&pf_rd_r=5J01N30R3D13X6XBBMEQ&refRID=5J01N30R3D13X6XBBMEQ&th=1)


End file.
